The present invention relates to a web-type floor covering made of vulcanized rubber that includes an elastic rubber web, whose top side forms a decorative surface, first decorative particles being at least partially embedded in the rubber web so that the first decorative particles are visible from the top side.
A web-type floor covering of this kind is described in German Patent 39 42 505 C1. German Patent 39 42 505 C1 proposes that particles made of ground rubber stock be used as the decorative particles. Herein, good adhesion between the decorative particles and the rubber web can be achieved. However, if a different material is used for the decorative particles instead of ground rubber stock, when rubbing tests are performed they indicate that decorative particles of this kind do not adhere satisfactorily to the rubber web and therefore may become detached when subjected to frictional loads.
The object of the present invention is therefore to improve adhesion between the decorative particles and the rubber web and thus ensure that a minimum of decorative particles are detached. According to the present invention, this object is achieved as follows: A transparent coating, in particular made of epoxy resin, is applied to a given first decorative particle on at least part of its contact surface with the rubber web, the first decorative particles preferably being made of a different material from that used for the rubber web. Thanks to the coating, which may be applied to the entire contact surface or just parts thereof, materials that would otherwise not form a lasting and friction-resistant bond with the rubber web can be used for the decorative particles. Thus the present invention allows one to use novel materials for the decorative particles of a floor covering made of rubber, so that novel aesthetic effects can be achieved. The manufacturing processes are straightforward, provided epoxy resin is used; in addition, the decorative particles adhere well and lastingly.
According to a further refinement of the present invention, the first decorative particles are at least partly made of a highly light-reflective material. According to the present invention, particles that have a sparkling, i.e., metallic or quasi-metallic, appearance can be used for the first time for a floor covering made of rubber, because it is thanks to the coating that they form a strong bond with the rubber surface.
In particular, strong adhesion can be achieved if the coated first decorative particles are made of corundum, silicon carbide and/or aluminum. Coated aluminum particles can in particular be used as aluminum spangles, which can be manufactured by fragmenting an aluminum foil coated with epoxy resin. The advantage of aluminum is that it is relatively soft, which means the floor covering is easy to cut.
Adhesion can be further improved if the first decorative particles are not regularly shaped. Alternatively, according to the present invention, regularly shaped decorative particles, e.g., having a square, rectangular or circular basal plane, may be permanently bonded to the rubber surface.
To achieve a largely flat surface, it is advantageous if the height of at least part of the first decorative particles is not as great as their longitudinal and transverse dimensions.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the size of the first decorative particles is between 0.05 and 5 mm, preferably between 0.25 mm and 0.70 mm. The size of the decorative particles can be determined using a microscope, or via screen analysis.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the coating, in particular the epoxy resin, is applied to the first decorative particles and cured, and the particles are then applied to the top surface of an uncured rubber web, and the rubber web is then vulcanized.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, second decorative particles made of rubber and having no coating may be used.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a web-type floor covering having the following steps:
Preparation of decorative particles, a coating, in particular made of epoxy resin, having being applied in advance to at least part of the particles; preparation of an uncured rubber web having a top side; application of the decorative particles to the top side, in particular via scattering; attachment of the decorative particles to the rubber web via application of pressure; and
vulcanization of the rubber web having the decorative particles.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to the use of decorative particles coated with epoxy resin in the manufacture of an elastic floor covering made of rubber.